Memories Within Papers
by JennishaTjung
Summary: One-Shot: This is a story about a girl who felt that life serves no purpose and lost the motivation to live or look forward to waking up in the morning, but also a girl whose life was changed because of a stranger who offered his hand to her.


Memories Within Papers

* * *

_Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to smile for no reason_

* * *

_A boring day as always, waking up, going to school, hanging out with friends, going home and sleeping. People always ask me why I daydream often but I've never replied them with a proper answer, I usually just smile as a response. _

_Why do I often daydream? The answer is because I feel life serves no purpose, what was the purpose of doing the same routine every day until you die? I lost the motivation to live, that is…._

_Until I met you…._

* * *

It was a day just like any other, a walk to school with my bag hanging over my left shoulder, passing by people who didn't even notice me. Of course, why would they? For them, I was only a stranger who was wearing Fairy High uniform with blonde hair and a clip on my bangs.

I might have been called a lazy student as I have never done my homework at school and I was always yawning wherever I go, but who cares about what other people thinks?

If you care about what everybody thinks of you then when are you going to live your life? That's what I told myself, although…I can't really be called a delinquent as my grades were really high even though I always study the night before.

I made it to Fairy High just barely in time before the school gate closed, it was a close call as the moment I stepped in, the security closed the gate.

I continued to walk up the stairs and headed to my classroom with an expression as boring as ever. On the way there, I saw a group of guys surrounding a little boy, "_So the bullying is still going on huh..?" _I said to myself but ignored it anyway and went ahead in my own class.

It's not that I didn't want to help him, it's just that I was afraid to make a scene. I was perfectly happy with nobody knowing me except for my classmates and I wasn't just about to ruin that for an act of a hero or perhaps, heroine.

I headed to my normal seat by the window where I usually stare at during class and daydream until the teacher snap me out of it. Yes, indeed it was the starting of my everyday routine.

"So, Lucy" someone called out, "Did you see the kid being bullied outside our class?" the person with long white hair asked me, her name was Mirajane. She has the personality of what you could call, too kind.

"Yeah" I simply replied with a dull look on my face.

"I really wish we could help him," she sighed and pouted in a cute way, "Although we are helpless, he is after all messing with the grandson of the principal."

"Yeah" I replied again, I really did not have much to say about the matter, it was after all the same thing which happened every day so it was quite normal.

The bell rang and everyone went to their seats quietly , "Good morning class" an elderly woman greeted, she had pink hair with a bit of blonde here and there which was always tied in a bun. Her name was Polyuschka and she is our Physics teacher.

While everyone was listening to her boring lecture, I turned back to my usual work, daydreaming. I didn't exactly know where my thoughts went but I just felt more peaceful that way until, my phone vibrated.

I took out my pink phone from the pocket of my skirt and flipped it opened under my desk so that the teacher wouldn't notice.

_To: Lucy_

_Lu-chan, wanna go out to the arcade today together with Erza and the others?_

_From:_

_Levy_

I quickly texted my reply back to Levy-chan after I read it,

_To: Levy_

_Sorry, I can't…at least not today, I've got some plans_

_From:_

_Lucy_

I looked back at Levy-Chan apologetically and send the message. The plan I was referring to was actually going to a balcony café near the apartment I'm currently living in. It was the perfect place to find peace and silence.

Soon with a blink of an eye, school ended and once again I was walking out the school gate with the same expression and with the same attitude I've always had. I felt bored to the extent where I had lost the motivation to wake up in the morning.

Is everyone really fine with this? Every day always the same the routine again and again until you die. When you think about it, it's really…sad, knowing that there was no escaping reality that in the end everyone you love or know will die.

It's just a matter of who dies first, you or that person.

With these thoughts in mind, I passed the beach that I have to go through to get to the café, I stood there just enjoying the breeze and the sound of waves hitting against boulders. My hair swayed from time to time but it didn't matter if my hair was going to be messed up, it's not like I was going to meet anybody that matters to me.

I walked away from the beach and walked through a path where there were many trees along the sideways, I could see the leaves on the tree turning brown, it was almost autumn after all.

I was walking in a slow pace when the phone in my pocket fell. It fell between the leaves that have fallen from the trees. I cursed as I saw the phone lying between the leaves but looking back at things, it was a good thing my phone fell because if it didn't then I might have never met him….

Right then, as I was about to pick up my phone, a hand already took it and the person handed it to me with a warm and gentle smile. There was something that caught my eye, his hair. The color of his hair was pink and it was spiky.

He was wearing a scarf and he adjusted it as I took my phone from his hand, I didn't realized that I was still staring at him but he just kept his smile and he was about to turn away when I found myself saying, "H-hey, umm are you probably heading to the café right around the corner of the street?"

He smiled and nodded, "How did you know?"

"Well, you're a teen and there's no other place for kids our age after this road." I answered with surprisingly, a smile on my face.

"So you're going there too then?" He asked care freely with that smile never leaving his face.

"Yes" I answered formally

"Then let's go together!" He said and held out his hand to me, a complete stranger and what's more strange is that, I took his hand and went along with it.

_A boring day as always, waking up, going to school, hanging out with friends, going home and sleeping. People always ask me why I daydream often but I've never replied them with a proper answer, I usually just smile as a response. _

_Why do I often daydream? The answer is because I feel life serves no purpose, what was the purpose of doing the same routine every day until you die? I lost the motivation to live, that is…._

_Until I met you…._

Droplets of tears fell from the eyes that were reading the diary of someone who was long gone from a car accident, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

"_She's gone, but I found this in her bag." The nurse handed it to me_

"_What is this?" I asked as tears started to wet my eyes._

"_Her diary" the nurse replied smiling sadly and she walked away leaving me with the love of my life's diary. I clutched on it tightly and went to her apartment. I debated whether to read it or not and suddenly became frustrated. _

"_Why did you..? Why did you! Why did you have to leave me so soon?! I don't want this stupid diary!" I yelled frustrated as I threw the diary against the wall, "I don't need it! I just need you, Lucy…" I sobbed desperately hoping for something that would never come back._

_I sat down on her bed and calmed myself down as tears started flowing down my cheeks which is when I realized the diary I threw was opened. I picked it up half heartedly and started reading…_

* * *

"Really…" I gave a sigh filled with pain, "I remember that day like it was yesterday." I laughed softly as more tears flowed down my cheeks, I closed my eyes with my hand while still holding the diary in my hand, "The blonde whose phone fell, who didn't even say thank you as I handed her, her pink flip phone." I said and painfully smiled, "She is someone th-that I-I…" I inhaled, "I will always love and remember always and forever."

There was still one more page left in her diary that I haven't read, I hesitated but flipped the page.

_But looking at how easy things was to go the other way around, I felt glad that I took his hand because if I hadn't then I wouldn't have been able to meet the person who changed my life and gave me a reason to look forward to waking up in the morning._

_The stranger with pink hair and always had a smile on his face, who offered his hand to a complete stranger like me and who gave me a reason to live, the love of my life…_

_Natsu…_

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Hi, never thought I would ever write a NaLu pairing, did cha'? Well, expect the unexpected right? This one-shot is requested by ****Dragonia Dragneel****, I hope it's up to your expectation. Although, it is really depressing right?**


End file.
